Special Day
by inu-yaoifan1
Summary: Jacob and Edward are celebrating their special day. What is this special day and what will they do?


Special Day

**Summary: **Jacob wants Edward to make love to him on a special day. What is this special day?

**Warning: **Boys on boys love scenes up ahead. Don't like, don't read. All human.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer is the owner of the characters.

~*Jacob POV*~

Today is the special day. Well, let me be more specific, today is the anniversary of the day that Edward and I finally got the guts to tell one another how we felt. So today what the plan is to go out to dinner and then…. Have some mind-blowing sex.

I just got out of the shower and finished putting on my clothes when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"_Hey, love, I'll be there in less than five minutes are you ready?" _He asked me in that smooth velvety voice of his that sends shivers down my back.

"Yea, I just got done putting on my shoes and socks. Knock on the door when you're here." I said as I was getting m shoes out of the closet.

"_Ok, love. Bye" _" Bye, see you in a few" Then I hung up the phone. Tonight is going to be the best night of my life. Well besides all the other nights I've gone out with him and said the same thing.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it was him immediately. I opened up the door and stood on my toes while he leaned down just a tad bit to kiss me. After his cold lips parted from my hot lips I let out a whimper.

"You ready to go, love?" He asked with his infamous smirk on his lips.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. So where are we going to eat?" I asked while closing the house door behind me and walking to his silver Volvo.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but we are going to a restaurant in Seattle that's all you need to know." He said while getting into the driver's side of the car.

"Ok, whatever you say." I said with a slight frown on my lips cause he wouldn't tell me what restaurant we were going to.

**2 hours later**

We pulled up into the parking lot of a place called Cirque de Seal a French restaurant.

"Do you have reservations?" Asked a man with a hint of a French accent.

"Yes, it is under the _Cullens._" Edward said. The man led us down the hall and turned to the left and led us to a secluded area.

"What would you like to drink this evening?" Asked the man.

"We would like some water." Edward answered.

"So Mr. Cullen what is in store for us today?" I asked teasing him.

"Well, I don't know _Mrs. Cullen _what do you think is in store for us this evening?" He asked with that smirked still placed on his face. How I wish I could kiss him right now, but we are in public. I thought. To my surprise Edward leaned over the table and pressed his lips to mine. They pulled away oh too soon for me.

"You know we are pretty much in a secluded area in this place you can still kiss me whenever you like." He said this as he smiled. By this time the waiter came with the drinks and asked for our orders then went to get them.

**1 hour later **

Now we were on our way to his cabin. Before we got into the cabin he told me to close my eyes and to keep them closed. I did as I was told. He helped me walk into the cabin all the way to a room where I smelt wax and flowers.

"You can open them now." He said. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Candles were lit, rose petals on the bed and the floor, and the room was darkly lit. Then I turned my attention back to Edward he was kneeling in had a box in one hand.

"Jacob I know that we have had our bad times and also good times. I know that our love for each other is true and as pure as it can ever be. Which is why I'm asking you this now before it's too late. Will you marry me Jacob Black?" He asked with a pleading smile on his face. It took me a few moments to reply, but it finally came out.

"Yes! YES! I will marry you!" I all but screamed and at that he put the ring on my third finger on my left hand. Then he kissed me and it wasn't like the one he gave me earlier, no this one was passionate it held all his love for me in it and all of my love for him.

**Lemon up ahead!**

By now we were stripped on the bed him cradling my waist as he nipped at my neck.

"Ahhhhh Edward, I want you inside now please!" I begged and to my surprise he complied, he never would give in so easily. He slowly moved his hand down from my chest to my anus. He probed at it until he entered his finger.

"Uhhhh Ahhh Edward ha!" I loved the way he did these things to me. Before I knew it he had two other fingers inside of me working their way in and out. I must have been moaning loudly cause he 'shhhed'me. He then aligned his member to my anus and slowly entered me.

"Ahhhhh Edward" He paused once he was fully sheathed in me so I could used to the feel of him. I gave him a nod to continue and so he did slowly pulling out then back into me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh faster harder more" I said all of this In one breath. He complied and when he went deeper in me he hit my prostate dead on which sent stars clouding my vision and making my back arch off the bed.

"Ahhhhhhhh d-do that again." And so he did it over and over and over again.

"I'm cumming" And as I said this I had white streamers all over my abdomen as Edward came inside me wuth a ferocious growl.

"I love you" I said before dozing off.

"I love you too"


End file.
